Onslaught
Biography War for Cybertron Onslaught had fought Crosscut during the Battle of Velocitron, where he also killed Brakedown. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 2'' Onslaught and his fellow Combaticons were liberated from the Autobot Stockade by Starscream. Though, he was a bit of a dick when he asked Starscream why it took so long. He asked Starscream who he was, before being informed that he is to be experimented on by Shockwave. He ordered Brawl to help Quake carry Lugnut, before fleeing Iacon. ''War for Cybertron Part 5'' 14 years later, after Scattershot had betrayed the Decepticons and began to flee Kaon, Onslaught ordered Vortex and Blast Off to go after the Autobots. The Next Day, he led the Combaticons into the Sea of Rust to capture the escaped Autobots. After being attacked by the Autobot Elite Guard, Onslaught ordered the Combaticons to retreat back to Kaon. He returned to Kaon, where he, Hun-Grr, and Razorclaw approached Megatron. He was then requested some assistance from Shockwave. ''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1'''' A day later, he was ordered by Megatron to attack Iacon, and rallied his Combaticons and boarded a Shuttle, which headed to Iacon. [[The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2|''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2]] A year later, when the Decepticons began to attack The Ark, Onslaught and Brawl had carried a captured Optimus Prime to Megatron. After Megatron was killed by Metroplex and Starscream claimed leadership, Onslaught drove off with Soundwave. In Kaon, he advised Starscream to start making plans for the Decepticons to flee Cybertron, which was supported by Fallen Angel. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 1'' After some time, Onslaught briefed the Combaticons on a mission to ambush an Autobot Refinery Transport near Protohex. He ordered Blast Off and Vortex to find any weaknesses at the nearby bridge, Brawl to follow them in a dropship, and for Swindle to kill any spies. After the Combaticons left, he was questioned by Fallen Angel and informed her that they were joining Starscream in the attack. After the Combaticons destroyed the Bridge, Onslaught informed Starscream, and was ordered to attack the Refinery Transport. After landing on the ground, Onslaught ordered the Combaticons to destroy the wheels to the Transport. The Transport began to lift into the air, and Onslaught ordered his Combaticons to remain course as Starscream abandoned the mission. After uniting with the Predacons and Terrorcons on the Transport, he suggested that they could take over the Transport if they reach its' Bridge. Onslaught ordered everyone to make their way towards the Bridge. He is informed by Swindle that Metroplex was coming, and Onslaught told his Combaticons to take control immediately. After the loss of the Terrorcons and the Predacons, Onslaught ordered his team to reach the door to the Bridge. After being stopped by the Transport's Captain, Onslaught recognized him as Crosscut. He is threatened by Crosscut, before ordering the Combaticons and Fallen Angel to attack Crosscut. He ordered Swindle to enter the Bridge, while the others continued fighting Crosscut. He thought of an idea, and ordered his Combaticons to push Crosscut into the Bridge. He ordered Swindle to get out of the way, before planting a bomb on Crosscut's mech. He then engaged in a fist fight with Crosscut, before slamming him on the controls. As he beat him, the Transport began to fall out of the sky. He then rammed his fist through Crsscut and pulled out some wires. He was shot in the arm by Crosscut, before severing his cables, killing him. He then tossed the Autobots' body aside, before trying to regain control of the Transport. He then ordered everyone to brace for impact before the Refinery Transport crashed. He and his team emerged form the wreckage, only to be confronted by Starscream, Strika, and Blackout. He is arrested and protests, before being knocked out by Blackout. In Kaon, Onslaught is sentenced to be exiled to the Shadow Zone. He warns Starscream that he'll regret it, only to be saved by a revived Megatron. He is then relieved of his shackles by Soundwave. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 2'' He eventually boarded The Nemesis, before it blasted off into Space. He was ordered to Attack The Ark once again, and boarded a shuttle with Brawl and Swindle. As they flew towards The Ark, their pod was hit by a mortar from Rollbar, and they slowly flew back towards Cybertron. After their pod ceased functioning, Onslaught was deactivated with it. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 3'' TBE Relationships TBE Appearances # War for Cybertron Part 5 # The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1 # The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2 # Fall of Cybertron Part 1 # Fall of Cybertron Part 2 # Fall of Cybertron Part 3